Changed
by EvoftheDark
Summary: Alex is changing and no one can stop it/SLASH/Special thanks to KrisEleven for betaing this!


"Alex! Have you met Alan yet?"  
"No, I have not, Gary."  
"Well, Alan, this is Alex of Tirragen, Alex, this is Alan of Trebond."

Alex wrapped his fingers around the arms of his chair.  
_Alan._  
As his name rolled off Alex's tongue, bile rolled along with it.  
_Alan._  
He detested Alan. Not for petty or simple reasons. But because of Gary.

Alex slouched against Gary, feeling comfortable in his presence. Gary always carried around an aura that made you want to laugh or joke around, even if you, like Alex, aren't that type of person. The type of person who can take a joke easily, or make one easily.

Gary glanced out, seeing the sun gradually going down. He broke the silence. "Wait... what time is it?"  
"It's six, why?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I just should, erm, probably be getting back to do studies and I need to meet Alan for something."  
"Alan?" Alex spat with disgust. He never felt happy or comfortable around that boy. There was something awkward about him, something that made Alex want to turn the other way. "You want to hang out with that runt with purple eyes?" Alex didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it did. Now he couldn't unsay those hateful words. He glared at Gary from behind a flap of black hair.  
"Alex! Seriously? Alan is a good friend, and I can't, by Mithros himself, see what's the matter with him. So, he's a little short. What could possibly be wrong with that?" Gary asked.  
"I don't know, Gary. Maybe it's just that you've been pushing me aside for that little creep," Alex stood up, threateningly. "I don't want you going near him. At all."  
Gary took a step back, not used to this sort of untamed anger, and not sure how to respond to it. "Well, I'm sorry. Maybe I should be going... it's probably for the better." Gary stepped out, still bewildered. Alex turned away, seething.  
Alan. You did it again. Ruining everything and my relationship with Gary. Gods curse you.  
Alex slumped onto his bed, rubbing his hands over his face. An idea came to Alex, slowly, but progressively. The more he thought about it, the better it got.  
I can go too, no one's stopping me. Then I can see if my suspicions are correct. If Gary is really... with that... that Alan.

Alex slipped between the halls, carefully tracking Alan and Gary. "I have a... yes... his name is... "Alan is whispering to Gary. Alex could only hear snippets, but he could already feel annoyance churning in him. Let's see where that child leads my Gary.  
And, surprisingly, he led Gary outside.  
Even in the dark of the night, shadowing his figure, Alex didn't let his guard down, just kept pace with the two.  
Soon they came up to a sign: The Dancing Dove. Seriously? Alex scoffed. They're planning to get any privacy with scoundrels and criminals of the like around drinking?  
Alex watched with growing curiosity. Gary is shaking hands with a tall man. The man had sparkling eyes, and a hooked nose. What are they doing with —" Only a slight rustling alerted Alex. He whipped around, but not in time.  
A firm hand clasped over his mouth, a strong body towed him away in a small room in the corner of the tavern, out of everyone's sight. The man let him go and firmly placed him on the ground. Alex scrambles to his feet in a fighting stance. He finally gets a good look at the man. "Duke -"  
"Shhh! Be quiet, boy!"  
Alex shut up, but questions were still practically bubbling at his mouth.  
"I know that you are a tricky, and I believe that we have... the same hatred for that Alan We must doing something about him. And I mean _do _something. Not stand around and wait for him. He is a menace to Tortall. If he is a menace, should he ever become a knight?"  
"No." Alex answered.  
"Of course not. Of course not. You will be my squire, I'll make sure of it. We will be a team."

Alex's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Roger stood up and quickly continued. "We will be powerful, and-" His brilliant blue eyes flashed with hard cold determination. "We will take down that runt with purple eyes."  
Alex didn't even try to hide his amazement, horror, and sudden respect.

Gary woke up in a tangle of sheets. He rolled over, and sighed on seeing Alex still awake and still mute. "You know what, Alex?"He sent a weary glance at Gary, in answer.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened. I had to go –"  
"You didn't have to go," Alex answered breaking his silence.  
"But… I know, I know. I didn't have to go… you didn't want me to. I mean, I didn't want to either, but Alan is my friend. And I know, we each said some things —"  
"It's fine," Alex said.  
"Really? I mean I don't have to hang out with —"  
"I said, it's fine."  
"You've been quiet all night, Alex." Gary sighed, feeling totally helpless.  
"Gary, please. It is _fine_."

Gary sent Alex a weary glance, knowing that this would be the last time that he and Alex would sleep together. He sighed again and pulled on his tunic. People change. He just wasn't expecting that Alex would.

Alex watched as Gary left in room. He felt like crying out, crying out for him, the world… but he didn't. He would be Roger's squire. He would rule the world.


End file.
